Times
by HeathenVampires
Summary: It shouldn't have happened. It certainly shouldn't have kept happening. Vlad/Ingrid one-shot.


**I don't own the characters, this would never be allowed on CBBC.**

 **I had an hour, figured why not a one shot.**

-YD-

The first time it happened, Ingrid wasn't sure she hadn't dreamed it all. The bruises on her hips and his neck could have come from anywhere. The guilt and desire in her brothers eyes was still there though, the knowledge of what she and Vlad had done cavernous in it's secrecy.

The Count had asked where the mark came from and Vlad had mumbled something about a breather girl from the school. There'd been cheering, then a lecture about how Vlad needed to choose a vampire girl to sate his needs. Ingrid sat quietly in the corner - the Count had no idea.

The second time it happened, Ingrid went to him. He was stubborn, defensive and protested right up until her lips met his. He'd melted beneath her then, pulling her into his coffin and sucking bruises along her throat, across her chest and between her thighs. His fingers had gripped to her hips desperately as they came together, the faded bruises flaring to life and Ingrid revelled in the pain pressed beneath her little brother.

The Count had asked why Ingrid looked like she'd lost a fight with a confused new-fang, glaring at Vlad's girlfriend Erin. Ingrid wondered if Erin knew Vlad would never truly be hers, not when he craved her the way he did, the way they should both be ashamed of.

The third time it happened, Vlad came to her. The sun was beginning to eek over the horizon and his features were sharper in the UV filtered sunlight. He smelled of guilt and Erin and Ingrid took a twisted pleasure in marking his skin, erasing her touch. She broke skin where Erin had bruised, her painted nails left ravaging marks where Erin had left faint touches. Vlad arched beneath her, pleasure overriding shame as they fell together again.

Erin had asked what happened, and Vlad had no answers for her. Ingrid watched from next to the Count as they argued, the calculating gaze of the Count and that strange tutor making Ingrid wonder how they'd react if they found out who was responsible for the bruises on Vlad's neck, the scratchmarks down from his collarbone as he fiddled with his shirt collar.

The fourth time it happened, it wasn't for a while. Vlad had held resentment for her making him lose Erin - the girl he used to pretend it wasn't his sister he wanted. Then there had been the whole reflection debacle, his dark side trying to kill her and all that. It had been weeks before Ingrid felt back to normal then, He'd returned different, the darkness swirling through his light heart and it was intoxicating. He came to her in the night, whispering apologies against her skin and panting harshly against her neck as they joined again. He felt stronger, more powerful and the next day Ingrid had to use makeup to cover the bruises they both bore.

Bertrand had questioned why Vlad smelled like Ingrid, more than once. Vlad had tried lying, but Ingrid knew his telepathy barriers were shaky at best. Eventually he'd just dropped his head and told the truth. "She understands what it is to be a Dracula, and I'll do whatever it takes to protect her." Bertrand was more interested in Vlad's powers than Vlad's love life, and while he would peer strangely at Ingrid sometimes, he left them alone after that.

The fifth time it happened, it was almost sweet. Ingrid had been remembering Will, being back in Stokely where every boy had followed her every breath. The boys at Garside still did, but now she was an adult she refused to play the game. The only game she had now was when Vlad would next appear. Ingrid was feeling emotional, and she went to Vlad this time. He'd wrapped his arms around her, wiping her tears. Then he'd kissed her, kissed her like he hadn't done since the first time they committed these sins. It had gone on for what felt like hours, his swollen lips a testament to their actions as their clothes were shed and their bodies fused again. He'd tried for slow and gentle, but Ingrid hated when he gave her time to think about what they were doing and threatened to leave if he didn't get on with it. Vlad complied, moving against her more urgently and shuddering with her when it was over.

Erin had returned then, swearing forgiveness to Vlad and bringing news of an upcoming slayer attack. Vlad had looked at Ingrid with sad eyes as he wrapped the arms he'd held her with around the slayer-breather girlfriend he was supposed to want. Bertrand had looked between them all knowingly, but stayed quiet.

The last time it happened, it was bittersweet in it's perfection. Vlad had defeated Sethius, pulling everyone - slayers and vampires - together to stop the mad man. Bertrand had almost killed Erin in his anger before submitting to Vlad, and the slayer girl had finally disappeared. Vlad had asked if they could all get along as a family, and Ingrid almost laughed at the absurdity of pretending to be family after the secrets hidden in their coffins. The Count had complained, then disappeared to get rid of Bertrand's 'friends', well the ones Sethius hadn't dusted. Vlad had been exuberant, finding her in her room and acting like she was his girlfriend he hadn't seen for months as he twirled her around, kissing her and touching her like there was no shame, no darkness in their unions.

This time, the Count had caught them. Ingrid was pinned beneath Vlad and so couldn't escape the burning glare. Vlad had twisted his body to cover hers as best he could, but that was soon forgotten. "Glad to see you finally found a use for the girl Vlad, though surely you can do better than your sister there." Vlad had been up in a flash, pulling his boxers back on and stalking over to their father. A stake Ingrid had no idea Vlad carried was pressed against the Count's chest, Vlad's whole body radiating power as he pushed closer. "If you ever talk about Ingrid like that again, I will stake you myself. Now leave before I change my mind."

The Count had spluttered, glaring between Ingrid's curled up body hidden beneath Vlad's jacket now and the stake Vlad had in his hands. Her brother's lean torso was littered with deep bruises, Ingrid's favourite way to leave a mark nobody would see unless they were trying to take what was hers. Vlad had moaned with appreciation every time she bit him, and Ingrid could probably have asked for his first bite and taken it there and then. Eventually, their father swirled his coat as he turned away. "Be careful who you make an enemy of Vladimir." And he was gone. Vlad had dropped the stake, pushing and locking Ingrid's door closed before rejoining her. His jacket was pushed aside, and Ingrid was more than happy to let him pick up where they left off.

"I told you Ingrid" he'd panted out as he slid inside her again "I'll do whatever it takes to protect you." Ingrid arched her neck in invitation, and Vlad's fangs flashed at her. "Is that all you wanted from me?" Ingrid shook her head, pressing her hips against him a little harder. "I didn't even know about it the first time, but nobody is going to take you from me now are they?" Vlad had smiled, and Ingrid would have called the emotion in his darkening eyes love, if love wasn't for breathers.

-YD-

 **Hmm... Yeah I don't really know where this came from.**


End file.
